Reencuentro
by MakiNJ
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que Moon se convirtió en la Campeona y Lillie dejó Alola en busca de la sanación de su madre. Ambas han crecido y vivido sus vidas a su manera, pero después de tanto tiempo por fin podrán volverse a ver.


Han pasado siete años…

Siete largos años desde tu partida… desde que me dejaste, y yo… yo aún te sigo extrañando… yo aun te amo.

Todo este tiempo me había mantenido como la Campeona de la Liga Pokémon de Alola, hasta hace unos días, que cedí mi puesto a un chico que acaba de terminar su recorrido insular, es fuerte, una gran promesa, como yo lo fui en su tiempo, un digno sucesor.

¿Por qué lo he hecho? Bueno, siete años con la misma Campeona deben de ser más que suficientes, ¿no? Hay que darle oportunidad a los más jóvenes, y bueno… también hay otra razón…

\- ¡Moon! – entró mi mamá a la habitación, como siempre, sin tocar antes. - ¡Levántate!, ¡Ya es de día! – dijo, casi gritando, mientras abría las cortinas para que entraran los rayos del sol.

\- Ya estoy despierta mamá – afirme, tapándome la cara con la sabana, pues la luz me calaba un poco.

\- Entonces levántate.

\- Aún es muy temprano, ¿No lo crees?, son… - tome mi celular del buró que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama para ver la hora. - ¡Son las siete de la mañana!

\- ¡Exacto! – dijo ella con emoción – si te levantas temprano, tendrás más tiempo para buscar un trabajo, - en sus manos traía consigo un periódico que aventó a mi cama – léelo, tiene buenas opciones de empleos para que comiences. – me sonrió – el desayuno estará listo en media hora, para que te alistes. – dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Suspire, tome el periódico, el cual traía varios anuncios de ofertas de trabajo, - supongo que no queda de otra más que echarles un ojo. – dije, esta es la otra razón que mencioné antes, por la que cedi mi puesto de Campeona, desde que cumplí los 18 años mi madre me ha estado presionando para conseguir un empleo, y no la culpo, ya me divertí toda mi infancia y adolescencia, ya es momento de comenzar a ser más responsable.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia mi armario para vestirme, elegí algo simple: un short de mezclilla y una playera algo holgada con un estampado de un Mimikyu.

Sali de mi cuarto para encontrarme con mi madre poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

\- ¿Oh?, ¿Ya has leído los anuncios? – me preguntó.

\- Si, – dije, sentándome en mi lugar, - el de trabajadora en el Estadio Royale suena interesante, ¡Tal vez hasta me dejan participar en un combate!, ¿No crees?

Mi madre también se sentó para degustar su desayuno, - Siempre tienes que estar metida en algo relacionado con los combates Pokémon, ¿cierto? – suspiró – bueno, mientras sea un trabajo no tengo problema.

Termine mi comida, y rápidamente salí de mi casa para buscar algún empleo o algo, ya que antes de irme, mi mamá me dijo, o más bien, me advirtió:

 _-Moon, más te vale que vuelvas con una buena propuesta, o me veré obligada a reducir tus raciones de comida._

¿Acaso está loca? ¡Todo menos eso! Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De qué hemos estado viviendo todos estos años? Nunca he visto que mi mamá trabaje… oh bueno, lo agregare a mi lista de misterios sin resolver, junto a "¿Por qué mi mochila nunca se llena?".

Por estar pensando en tonterías, no me di cuenta cuando llegue al laboratorio del profesor Kukui y, al ver el lugar, una idea llego a mí, ¿Por qué no pedirle trabajo a él? De ayudante o algo, ¡Así trabajaría junto a varios Pokémon!

Me acerque hasta la puerta y toque.

*toc*toc*

\- ¡profesor! – grité.

Volví a tocar.

*toc*toc*

\- ¿Profesor? – parece que no está, solo por curiosidad intenté abrir la puerta y ésta se encontraba sin seguro, así que decidí pasar, tal vez estaba adentro y solo no me escuchó – con permiso – dije antes de entrar.

Busque por todos lados, incluso baje al sótano y nada.

\- Parece que no hay nadie… - solo estaba un Poliwrath golpeando un saco de boxeo, - Oye, ¿no has visto al profesor? – le pregunté.

\- ¡Poliiii!

\- Parece que no. – suspiré – supongo que tendré que salir a buscarlo.

Subí hasta la sala principal, estaba a punto de irme cuando de pronto, algo dentro de mí me hizo voltear hacia la cocina, bueno, más específicamente hacia las escaleras que se encuentran en la pared de ésta, esas mismas escaleras que conducían su habitación, aquel lugar donde ella dormía, donde escribía y pasaba su tiempo libre.

Me acerqué, y toqué la superficie de la madera de las escaleras.

\- Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos… - solté para mí misma.

 _\- ¡Hey Lillie!_ _¿Qué hay allá arriba? – dije con curiosidad._

 _\- Es el ático, pero el profesor lo arreglo para que pudiera dormir ahí. – me contestó una niña rubia, un poco más alta que yo, muy bonita y de una personalidad adorable, aquella a la que consideraba mi mejor amiga y de la cual me enamoré, pero en ese momento no lo sabía._

 _\- ¿Entonces es tu habitación? ¡Quiero verla! – intenté subir la escalera, pero Lillie lo evitó interponiéndose entre ésta y yo._

 _\- ¡No puedes! ¡Está prohibido!_

 _\- ¿Ehhh?, ¿Por qué?_

 _\- "¿Por qué?" dices, ¡Es mi privacidad! – gritó sonrojada._

 _\- ¡Anda! No voy a hacer nada malo, ¡Solo quiero ver!_

 _\- ¡Denegado!_

 _\- Vamos Lillie. – Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, esa siempre había sido su debilidad._

 _\- E-espera, ¡Moon! – decía entre risas._

 _\- ¡Ahora! – aproveché una apertura y empecé a subir las escaleras._

 _\- ¡Te dije que no! – gritó, tomando mi blusa, jalándome para evitar mi avance, acto que hizo que yo cayera al suelo._

 _\- Ay… eso dolió, Lillie… ¿uh? – pero no fue así, pues sentí que aterricé en algo suave… y al abrir los ojos, la vi a ella, había caído en el pequeño pecho de mi mejor amiga – Ah…_

 _\- ¡Moon,_ _pervertida_ _!_

 _\- ¡Lo_ _siento_ _!_

Sonreí al recordar eso, realmente la extrañaba, me pregunto si algún día ella volverá…

¡Este no es momento de ponerse melancólica! Pensé para mí misma, si no hacía algo pronto moriría de hambre, así que salí del laboratorio y me dirigí al pueblo Lilii, quizá el profesor esté ahí.

Pero no, por más que pregunté a las personas, nadie lo había visto hoy.

Suspire pesado, caminando por el lugar. – Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera esté en la isla, ese profesor…

\- ¡Alola!, ¡Moon! – una voz familiar me llamaba.

\- ¿uh? – voltee hacia donde provenía esa voz - ¡Oh! ¡Hau!

Era mi mejor amigo y rival, el Kahuna de la isla Melemele: Hau. Obviamente y como debe ser, para él tampoco pasaron los años en vano, ahora es mucho más alto que yo y se nota que se ejercita continuamente, aunque aún conserva su personalidad adorable e infantil junto con su peinado en forma de piña.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hace días que no sabía nada de ti! – preguntó.

\- Si, bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre, - decía cansada. - aunque ahora me veras más por aquí, ¿Sabes?

\- Si, lo escuché del profesor Kukui, que cediste tu lugar de Campeona, lastima nunca pude vencerte. – parecía algo decepcionado.

\- No te preocupes, incluso si me hubiera quedado cien años en la Liga, jamás me hubieras derrotado, Hau – dije con actitud burlesca y desafiante.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – contesto con el mismo tono.

Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos con una mirada fría, y después… comenzamos a reír.

\- Ya te extrañaba. – dijo mi amigo, entre risas.

\- Lo mismo digo. – conteste.

\- Pero hablando en serio, si me gustaría seguir teniendo batallas contra ti.

\- Cuando quieras, yo siempre estoy lista.

\- Perfecto, - me sonrió – ¿Sabes?, Justo ahora me dirijo a ciudad Hauoli por una malasada, ¿Vienes? ¡Aún tengo varias cosas que quiero contarte!

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Durante el camino hablamos de cosas triviales, como el tipo de niños que están haciendo el recorrido insular, quienes lograron derrotarlo, etc.

Hau fue mi primer amigo cuando llegue a Alola, y rápidamente se volvió mi mejor amigo con quien también compartía una gran rivalidad para ver quien se convertía en el Campeón, la verdad, siento que fue gracias a él que pude llegar tan lejos.

Al llegar a la tienda de malasadas, decidimos ordenar una malasada Maxi, ya que es enorme y podríamos compartirla.

\- ¡Está deliciosa! – decía mientras masticaba su ración.

\- Eso no te lo niego, – le di un mordisco a la mía. – no entiendo cómo no engordas si te la pasas comiendo malasadas a todas horas.

\- Mmmm… - se quedó pensando un rato. - ¿Será porque hago ejercicio? Aunque tampoco es que haga demasiado… ¡No lo sé!

\- Puede ser, - reí – supongo que es otro misterio más a mi lista.

\- Eso me recuerda, ¿Te hablaron sobre el festival de esta noche?

\- Si, mi mamá lo menciono hace unos días, ¿por?

\- No quiero que faltes.

\- No lo haré, después de todo, será tu primer festival como Kahuna.

\- Si, lo que significa que la batalla en honor a Tapu Koko la haré yo – me sonrió - ¡Espero sea increíble! – volvió a comer.

\- Lo será. – le afirmé.

\- Así que mas te vale ir, ¿Ok? Ya todos me confirmaron, Denio, Lana, el profesor Kukui, ¡Incluso Kiawe!

\- ¡Ah! – grite de repente, asustando a mi acompañante, - ¡Lo había olvidado!

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Moon? – preguntó Hau asustado.

\- ¡Yo estaba buscando al profesor! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? No debería estar relajándome aquí, dime, Hau, ¿Lo has visto?

\- Hoy no, pero me imagino que debe estar en su laboratorio, ¿Por qué la urgencia?

\- Necesito un trabajo e imaginé que él podría ofrecerme algo, ya sabes, de ayudante o alguna cosa así.

Hau dejo su aperitivo en el plato, trago el bocado que ya tenía en la boca y me miro totalmente confundido.

\- ¿Qué? – dije, mientras masticaba.

\- ¿Trabajo?, ¿tú?

\- Oye, que también puedo ser responsable cuando se necesita, que grosero.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, solo que… ¿Tu trabajando? ¡No me lo imagino! – comenzó a reír, a lo cual yo solo lo miré molesta.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo imaginaba, pero ya no quiero ser una carga para mamá.

\- Owww, nuestra pequeña Moon está madurando – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

\- Para ya.

\- Aunque concuerdo contigo, debes dejar de ser una mantenida. – cruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé. – me deje caer en la mesa, rendida.

\- Vaya, lo aceptó. – se quedó pensando un momento. – Ummm… quizá si le pregunto a mi yayo podría ofrecerte algún puesto, después de todo le caes muy bien, aunque ya tenemos cubiertos los más importantes…

\- No te preocupes Hau, no quiero causarle problemas a tu abuelo, él ya me ha ayudado bastante. Ahora lo que necesito es hablar con el profesor.

\- ¿Por qué con él?, ¿No seria mejor que hablaras con su esposa, la profesora Burnet? Ella tiene un puesto importante en el CID, ¡Seguro tiene algo indicado para ti!

\- ¡Oh! – exclamé sorprendida.

\- No me digas que… ¿No lo habías pensado? – Yo sólo alcancé a sonreír torpemente.

\- Entonces será mejor que vaya a verla pronto, - tomé el último pedazo de mi parte de malasada y la comí – Aquí te dejo lo de la malasada – saqué dinero de la bolsa de mi short y lo deje en la mesa.

\- ¡Ey! Yo fui el que te invitó, yo debería-

\- ¡Gracias por la idea, Hau!, ¡Nos vemos! – no lo dejé terminar de hablar y me fui.

Salí del local y llamé a mi Charizard, el cual no tardo ni un minuto en llegar, subí en su lomo y me dirigí a Akala, más específicamente a ciudad Kantai, donde se encuentra el Centro de Investigaciones Dimensionales, laboratorio de la profesora Burnet.

Al llegar bajé de mi Pokémon, y emprendí mi camino al laboratorio. Mientras caminaba aproveché para ver las tiendas de la ciudad desde afuera y, cuando iba pasando por la boutique, divisé dos siluetas familiares, así que decidí saludar.

Entre a la tienda y me acerqué a ellas.

\- ¡Alola!, ¡tiempo sin verlas! – saludé con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Moon? ¡Eres tú! – la chica que saludé saltó a abrazarme. - ¡Alola!

\- Si, si, me alegro de verte también, Mallow. – dije un poco cansada de sus muestras de afecto. Mallow es una de las Capitanas de Akala, o más bien, lo fue, hace 2 años ella dejó ese puesto para centrarse en su restaurante familiar, que ahora dirige junto a su padre.

\- Pero si que ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado, Moon? – esta vez hablo la otra chica.

\- Siendo sincera, no muy bien, Lana. – otra amiga mía, Lana, también fue Capitana, aun recuerdo cuando pasé su prueba al derrotar al wishiwashi dominante; pero ahora se dedica a la pescadería, ella es quien atrapa los peces que Mallow cocina en su restaurante, por eso mismo se han vuelto muy cercanas.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto mi amiga peliverde.

\- Bueno, primeramente, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? – le dije, pues ella aún seguía aferrada a mí.

\- Ah – exclamó, como si no lo hubiera notado. – lo siento. – me sonrió y se apartó.

\- Gracias – le dije. – verán, creo que es momento de que comience a trabajar.

\- ¿Trabajo? – preguntó Mallow.

\- ¿Tú? – esta vez fue Lana.

\- ¿Por qué todos reaccionan así? ¿Tan sorprendente es?

\- No, no, - negó Lana – más bien, no creí que tu te fueras a interesar por algo que no fueran los combates Pokémon.

\- Eso mismo. – asintió Mallow.

\- Oigan, no soy tan infantil, eso fue en el pasado.

\- ¿Hace cuánto? – preguntó Lana.

\- Mmm… - lo pensé un poco. - ¿Dos o tres días? – Mi amiga solo me miro como diciendo "¿En serio?". – Bueno perdón, no había pensado en mi futuro hasta hace poco que mi madre me lo dijo.

Lana sólo suspiró.

-Si quieres yo puedo mantenerte. – ofreció Mallow.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunté.

\- ¡No me ignores!

\- Hau nos invitó al festival de esta noche en pueblo Lilii, - habló la pescadora. – así que vinimos a ver si encontrábamos ropa para la ocasión.

\- Ya veo, espero encuentren algo que les guste, aunque a ti todo te queda bien Lana.

\- ¿Eh? Gra-gracias… - se sonrojó, ella es una chica muy tímida.

\- Oye Moon, - me habló Mallow, yo voltee a verla. - ¿Cuál de estas dos crees que se me vería mejor? – llevaba una blusa en cada mano, la verdad creo que cualquiera le quedaría bien, pero supongo que me peguntó por que no puede elegir, así que le diré cualquiera.

\- La azul. – dije sin más.

\- Entonces comprare esta. – dejo la otra blusa en su lugar y se fue hacia el mostrador.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ver a la profesora Burnet. – le dije a Lana.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche. – se despidió de mí. – Porque iras, ¿Verdad?

\- No me lo perdería por nada.

\- Perfecto, - me sonrió. - No vayas a llegar tarde por andar metida en alguna batalla.

\- ¡Claro que no! – aseguré y ella rió, gesto que yo imité. - Nos vemos. – hice un movimiento con la mano en señal de despedida y salí de la boutique.

Caminé unas dos cuadras hasta llegar al CID, entré, saludé a la recepcionista y tomé el elevador para llegar a la segunda planta, donde se encuentra el laboratorio del lugar.

\- Vaya sorpresa, miren a quién tenemos aquí. – comentó la profesora al verme salir del elevador.

\- Buenas tardes profesora Burnet, – la salude. – quisiera hablar un momento con usted.

\- Claro pequeña. – se acercó a mí. - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Quién llegó, cariño? – desde el fondo del laboratorio, del despacho de Burnet, salió el profesor Kukui.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Con que aquí estaba, profesor! ¡Lo estuve buscando toda la mañana!

Se acercó a nosotras. - ¿En serio?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Has roto tu RotomDex de nuevo?

\- Nada de eso. – dije. – Es sólo que necesito un trabajo y me preguntaba si tendrían alguno para mí.

\- Trabajo… ¿Trabajo? – preguntó confundido Kukui.

\- Si. – asentí.

\- ¿Con horarios y todo eso? – Ahora preguntó Burnet.

\- Yo supongo. – dije.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- No ustedes también. – dije resignada.

Les comenté el por qué necesitaba un empleo y la razón por la cual dejé la Liga.

-Bueno, - comenzó Kukui – yo ahora no puedo costearme un asistente, lo siento Moon, ¿Qué hay de ti Burnet?

\- Por mi parte tengo todos los puestos cubiertos, perdona Moon, parece que ahora no podre ayudarte.

\- Ya veo… - dije, decaída, realmente pensé que ellos tendrían algo.

\- Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto encontraras algo bueno – intento animarme el profesor, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda, lo cual estaba funcionando. – yo también anduve desempleado varios años, ¡Y mírame ahora!

\- Eso no es muy alentador… - olvídenlo, no funcionó. – Bueno, igual gracias. – les sonreí. – será mejor que me vaya. – exprese mis intenciones de irme del lugar.

\- Espera, - me detuvo la profesora - hace mucho que no venias, ¿No quieres ver cómo van las investigaciones? Hemos descubierto nuevas cosas sobre los Ultraentes.

\- ¿En serio? – exclamé emocionada, hace algunos años, yo llegué a capturar algunos ultraentes, e incluso aun los conservo, todo lo relacionado con ellos me fascina.

\- ¡Claro! – contestó – No creerás esto, mira...

…

…

Estaba sentada frente al espejo, terminando de cepillar mi cabello rubio.

\- Listo – dije para mi misma al ver mi cabello en perfecto estado. – espero el aire no me lo vuelva a arruinar, ya han sido 3 veces hoy. – exclamé cansada.

Dicho esto, salí de mi camarote, y me dirigí a la parte delantera del barco en el que viajaba.

\- Esta vista es única. – con mi mano izquierda me sujetaba del barandal del barco y con la derecha sostenía mi sombrero para que no fuera llevado por el aire.

\- ¡Lillie!, ¡Ten cuidado, te puedes caer! – me gritaba mi hermano mayor Gladio desde el interior.

\- ¡No te preocupes! – grité, para que me alcanzara a escuchar. – estoy perfectamente.

Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsa, sonreí al ver mi fondo de pantalla: una pequeña niña de 11 años con un bonito gorro rojo que parecía una flor; marqué un número y esperé a que respondieran, lo cual no tomó mucho.

\- ¿Bueno? ¡Si! Estoy a punto de llegar, quizá en una media hora, ¡Perfecto!

…

…

\- … Y así fue como lo atrape. – La profesora Burnet terminó su anécdota sobre cómo atrapó a un Ultraente.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! – dije con mucha emoción.

\- Muy bien, te vemos ahí. – Kukui entro al laboratorio, parece que estaba hablando con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas, cariño? – preguntó Burnet.

\- Nuestro invitado especial, - le contestó. - por cierto, chicas ¿Ya vieron la hora que es?

Ambas, Burnet y yo vimos la hora en el computador.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy tarde para el festival! – dije asustada, ¿Cómo es que pasó tan rápido el tiempo? – Será mejor que me vaya o Hau me matara, ¿Ustedes no vendrán?

\- No nos perderíamos el primer festival de Hau, - dijo Kukui. – pero nosotros iremos en barco, ya que tenemos un asunto que atender, puedes adelantarte.

\- ¡Esta bien! – les dije mientras corría al elevador - ¡Los veo allá!

\- Ve con cuidado.

Sali lo más rápido que pude, tomé a Charizard y volé hacia pueblo Lilii, espero no haberme perdido la pelea de mi amigo.

No tardé mucho en llegar, todo el pueblo estaba festejando, había arreglos en las casas y varios puestos de comida, corrí hasta la plaza principal dónde se encuentra el escenario de combates y ahí estaba Hau, peleando contra su abuelo Kaudan. Fue una dura batalla, pero al final el Raichu de Hau fue mas fuerte que el Crabominable de su abuelo, proclamándolo ganador.

\- ¡Eso fue estupendo! – le dije una vez bajo del escenario.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – me respondió avergonzado.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Yo también lo creo. – eso lo dijo Lana, quien apenas estaba llegando junto con Mallow, la cual solo verme me abrazó.

\- ¡Moon!

\- Mallow, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hagas esto? – intentaba zafarme de su agarre.

\- Vamos, sólo un momento. – ella parecía feliz.

Suspiré. – supongo que no tengo otra opción. – me rendí de ser libre esa noche.

Todos nos la estábamos pasando muy bien, veíamos los combates entre los entrenadores que realizaban el recorrido, probamos casi toda la comida que vendían en los puestos, los cuatro Kahunas estaban presentes e incluso Kiawe, que no suele asistir a este tipo de eventos, estaba ofreciendo un grandioso espectáculo junto a sus Marowak.

Lo único que me incomodaba es que todo el tiempo Mallow me traía de la mano, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ella siempre es así conmigo, aunque, tampoco es como si me molestara mucho, así que lo deje pasar.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que escuche un estruendoso sonido que provenía del cielo, eran…

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Hau.

\- Son muy bonitos, ¿No piensas lo mismo, Moon? – me preguntaba Mallow.

Eran fuegos artificiales.

Igual que en aquel festival de hace siete años, el que pasé junto a ella, la persona más importante para mí.

 _\- Moon… - Lillie estaba delante de mí, parecía preocupada, como si me quisiera decir algo importante._

 _Estábamos en un festival, para celebrar que yo me había vuelto Campeona, ¿Por qué estará tan preocupada?_

 _\- Moon, la verdad es que yo-_

 _Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido en el cielo: fuegos artificiales. Su semblante pasó de preocupado a uno más calmado y feliz._

 _\- Disfrutemos del festival juntas, ¿Okay?_

 _\- ¡Muy bien! – le contesté._

En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que me querías decir, Lillie, pero ahora estoy segura de qué era lo que te preocupaba tanto decirme, me di cuenta un poco tarde, ¿No crees?

Decidí separarme del grupo, ese lugar me traía muchos recuerdos de ella y eso solo me entristecería; solté la mano de Mallow, quien ni cuenta se dio por ver maravillada el espectáculo, di media vuelta y me aleje un poco, esperaba que sólo fuera mientras terminaban los fuegos artificiales y regresar con mis amigos, pero nada de eso me importó cuando vi el cartel que señalaba la entrada a las Ruinas de la Guerra.

Con tantos recuerdos a flote, volví a pensar en ella, en ese mismo lugar.

 _\- Oye, Moon… el festival está muy divertido y todo, pero… ¿No te gustaría escaparte tantito a las Ruinas conmigo? – me ofreció Lillie._

 _\- Claro, sin problema – le respondí._

 _\- ¿Segura? ¡Que bien! – sus ojos le brillaban, ¿realmente creyó que yo le diría que no? Eso jamás. – entonces vamos. – tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme hacia el lugar antes mencionado._

Seguí el camino hacia las Ruinas, recordando cómo ella me traía aquí.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al puente, así es, el lugar donde la conocí.

 _\- ¡Por favor ayuda a Nebulilla!_

Aún recuerdo su cara de preocupación cuando su Pokémon estaba siendo atacado por esos Spearow.

\- Lillie…- susurré su nombre. – Te extraño…

Gracias a que las Ruinas se encontraban en la parte más alta de la isla, estaba a una altura considerable y, caminando un poco hacia la orilla, se alcanzaba a ver el puerto de Hauoli, donde la vi partir hacia Kanto.

 _\- Muchas gracias por todo Moon, estoy segura que algún día volveré a Alola._

\- ¿Y cuándo llegará ese día, Lillie? – pregunté al aire, pues estaba más que consciente de que ella no me escuchaba. – He esperado por más de siete años, dímelo, Lillie… ¿Cuándo volverás? O será… ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de mí?

…

…

Por fin llegamos al puerto de Melemele, ya era de noche y a lo lejos podía ver los fuegos artificiales, parece que me he perdido la mejor parte del festival.

Baje del barco junto a mi hermano. - ¿No olvidaste nada? – me preguntó.

\- No, traigo todo conmigo, - le aseguré, enseñándole mi bolso. – Así que por fin estoy de vuelta. – dije, esta vez con la mirada hacia la isla.

Comencé a caminar hacia la ciudad, y, en la entrada del puerto pude ver a dos personas, que también se percataron de mi presencia.

\- ¡Lillie!, ¡Te estábamos esperando!

\- ¡Profesor Kukui!, ¡Profesora Burnet! – mencioné sus nombres con emoción, y salté a abrazarlos, gesto que ellos respondieron de la misma forma.

\- Madre mía, Lillie, mira cuanto has crecido, estas hermosa. – me dijo la profesora. Cuando ella y su esposo me encontraron desmayada en la playa, sin pensarlo dos veces, cuidaron de mí y me dieron asilo, me trataron como si fuera su propia hija, por eso la veo como si fuera mi madre, y lo mismo para el profesor Kukui, es como un padre para mí.

\- Gracias. – dije avergonzada por el cumplido.

\- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo apropiadamente, - esta vez irrumpió mi hermano Gladio, dirigiéndose a la pareja. – Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermana el tiempo que estuvo fuera del paraíso Aether. – hizo una reverencia.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Gladio. – habló el profesor. – Lillie nunca fue un problema o una carga, Burnet y yo la queremos como si fuera nuestra propia hija.

Al escuchar esto, me sentí tan feliz, ellos me ven de la misma manera que yo los veo.

\- También me disculpo por los problemas causados por los deseos egoístas de nuestra madre.

\- Yo también me disculpo por eso. – esta vez me uní a Gladio, pues también me sentía mal por todo lo que causó aquel problema.

\- No se preocupen, chicos, - comenzó Kukui, - en ese entonces, gracias a la intervención de Moon las cosas no pasaron a mayores, y los pocos que se vieron involucrados no sufrieron grandes daños ni le guardan rencor a su madre, de eso estoy seguro.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – concluyó Gladio, con una leve sonrisa, parece como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, realmente se sentía mal por lo ocurrido.

\- Y bu-bueno… ya que la mencionaste… - intentaba preguntar sobre Moon, pero simplemente las palabras no me salían, estaba muy nerviosa pues ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Qué dirá cuando me vea? Ay, no lo sé…

\- ¡Oh! – expresó Kukui. - ¿Quieres saber sobre Moon? – asentí sonrojada, por no ser capaz de preguntarlo yo misma. – Ella está junto a los demás disfrutando del festival, ¿Vamos?

\- ¡Claro! – dije emocionada, ahora mismo lo que más quiero es verla.

Caminamos hasta llegar a Pueblo Lilii, no era una distancia muy larga así que no tardamos mucho, Alola no había cambiado en nada, se sentía como si nunca me hubiera ido de aquí, las personas, las casas, el paisaje, todo tal y como lo recuerdo.

Entramos a la plaza, donde se estaba mostrando una danza tradicional en el escenario, yo buscaba con la mirada entre la gente a aquella chica que había robado mis suspiros siete años atrás, pero no la encontraba.

\- O-Oye, - alguien me habló y voltee a verlo, un chico alto, de cabello verde oscuro, definitivamente era él. – T-tu eres... ¿Lillie?

\- Si, - Afirmé – por fin volví de Kanto, cuanto tiempo, Hau. – saludé a uno de mis mejores amigos de cuando vivía aquí.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Lillie! – se lanzo a abrazarme sin pensarlo. - ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡No sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado! – correspondí su abrazo.

\- Lo sé, yo también los he echado de menos.

\- ¡Lillieee! – se separó de mí, dándome oportunidad para ver su rostro que estaba empapado de lagrimas y mocos.

\- ¡Hau!

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. – decía entre sollozos, puede haber crecido físicamente, pero sigue siendo ese niño sentimental del pasado. Yo solo sonreí ante su reacción. – y también estas aquí tú, Gladio. – ahora saludó a mi hermano.

\- Hey. – fue lo único que él dijo.

\- Tan hablador como siempre, ¿eh? ¡Ven aquí! – Hau abrazo al chico rubio, éste se sorprendió, pero no lo apartó, - ¡Me alegra volver a verlos, a ambos!

\- Así que has vuelto, bonita. – alguien llamó mi atención.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hela! – era una buena amiga mía, ella siempre me dejaba viajar en el lomo de su Mudsdale, y fue nombrada Kahuna muy joven por Tapu Fini.

\- Se nota que has crecido bien, estás muy alta. – me dijo.

\- Ah… gracias… - No es eso, es solo que, ¡Ella apenas y ha crecido desde entonces! ¿quizá demasiadas batallas no la dejaron crecer? – tu estas… muy saludable. – le dije, nerviosa.

\- ¡Lillie! – esta vez alguien se colgó de mi cuello desde atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio un poco.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Quién eres? – intentaba ver hacia atrás pero su agarre me lo impedía, solo alcanzaba a ver una cabellera morada, - ¿Zarala?

\- ¡La misma! – dijo, mientras me soltaba - Vaya, aun te acuerdas de mí. – parecía sorprendida.

\- Nunca me olvidaría de mis amigos. – dicho esto ella me sonrió. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Si ella fue quien me ayudo a buscar información sobre Lunala en la biblioteca de Malie. – Espero puedas volver a recomendarme algún libro en el futuro. – esa petición la sorprendió.

\- ¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte en Alola?, ¿Ya no vas a irte?

\- He vuelto para quedarme. – afirmé segura.

\- ¡Qué bien! – gritó contenta.

\- Eso es un alivio, - habló Hela ahora. – por fin me salvaré de las repentinas visitas en la noche de esa tonta Campeona para llorar por ti.

\- ¿Eh? – me sorprendí al escuchar eso. - ¿Moon hace eso? – pregunté sonrojada a mi amiga.

\- Si… - dijeron los tres con cansancio, parece que no solo lo hace con Hela, sino también con Hau y Zarala. Me sentía muy avergonzada, pero también feliz, al saber que me ha extrañado tanto como yo a ella.

\- Así que tú eres Lillie. – una chica de cabello azul se acercó a mí, creo que alguna vez la llegue a ver en ciudad Kantai, aunque nunca hablamos antes. – Soy Lana, antes nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos, pero he escuchado mucho sobre ti por Moon y Hau, espero podamos ser buenas amigas, y bienvenida a Alola de nuevo. – me sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, yo también lo espero, Lana. – le devolví el gesto.

\- Ah, y ella, - dijo señalando a una chica que estaba detrás de ella, tenía el cabello verde amarrado en dos coletas y me miraba con… ¿odio? – ella es Mallow. – me acuerdo de ella, varias veces la llegue a ver rondando a Moon cuando estuvimos en Akala.

\- Mu-mucho gusto… - dije con un poco de miedo.

\- Hump. – ella solo me ignoró y volteo a ver el espectáculo.

\- Oye. – le reprendió Lana. ¿Qué pasa con esa chica?

\- ¡Lillie! – me hablo Hau. - ¡Tienes que ver a Moon ahora mismo! ¡Estoy seguro que se alegrará muchísimo al verte! ¡Oye, Moon! – la llamó. Yo era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, aun no estaba preparada emocionalmente para verla, ¿Qué le diría? - ¿Uh? No viene, ¿No estaba aquí hace un momento? – pregunto el chico confundido.

\- Estaba con nosotros antes que empezaran los fuegos artificiales, - agregó Lana. – debería estar aquí.

\- Esa chica, - ahora habló Hela. – siempre desaparece sin avisar.

\- Mallow, ¿No viste hacia donde se fue? – le preguntó la peli azul. – después de todo ustedes andaban tomadas de la mano. – Espera, ¿Qué dijo? Eso ya no me agradó.

\- Ella fue a las Ruinas. – dijo Mallow.

\- ¿A las Ruinas?, ¿Por qué iría ahí?

\- ¡Iré por ella! – Hau comenzó a correr hacia las Ruinas, pero antes de que se fuera alcance a tomarlo del cuello de su playera.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¡Agh!, ¿Lillie?

\- Yo iré por Moon.

\- ¿Segura?, Ya está oscuro… - comentó preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, puedo ir sola. – Dicho esto comencé a correr hacia el lugar. – ¡Vuelvo en un momento!

…

…

Seguía observando el mar, veía cómo el barco que anteriormente se había parado en el puerto de Hauoli se marchaba, ahora con un nuevo destino.

Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no tenia un día como hoy, en el que recordara tantas memorias junto a Lillie, supongo que toca dormir en casa de Hela de nuevo, ¿O sería mejor con Hau? Volar hasta Poni a esta hora es un poco-

\- ¡Moon! – alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos, su voz me recordó tanto a la de ella, sólo que un poco más madura.

\- ¿Quién eres? – volteé y ahí la vi, parada delante de mí, justo como hace siete años atrás. Era ella, era Lillie, esto… ¿esto es en serio? Quedé totalmente sin habla, sorprendida.

\- Estoy de vuelta, Moon. – Me dedicó una mirada llena de cariño, levemente sonrojada, esperando mi respuesta.

Pero yo seguía sin habla, paralizada, la chica por la que espere tanto tiempo estaba frente a mi y yo no reaccionaba, ¡Vamos, Moon! Pensé para mi misma.

Poco a poco, recobré el movimiento, y comencé a acercarme a la chica.

\- Lillie… - susurré.

Una vez la tuve a mi alcance, la tomé por la cintura y la abracé, ella correspondió al instante. Sentía como todos estos años, todo este dolor había valido completamente la pena solo por este instante, solo por volverla a sentir.

\- Bienvenida a casa. – dije. Y como respuesta, sentí mi hombro empezar a humedecerse, Lillie estaba llorando. – Veo que sigues siendo una niña llorona. – bromee, pero las lágrimas también comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

\- Moon, idiota… - hundió más su rostro en mi cuello. Reí ante tal respuesta.

Rompí nuestro abrazo y me separé un poco de ella, solo lo necesario para poder verla a la cara.

Ella aprovechó para tomar mi rostro en sus manos y limpiar mis lágrimas.

\- Y dices que yo soy la llorona. – rió.

\- Lo eres. – defendía mi postura, mientras también limpiaba su bello rostro. – Estas preciosa, Lillie. – ella se sonrojo.

\- Moon… ¿Sabes? Yo-

Iba a decirme algo, pero el sonido de nuevos fuegos artificiales la interrumpieron, de nuevo.

\- Creí que el espectáculo ya había terminado. – dije mientras miraba hacia el origen de tales sonidos.

\- ¡Oh no!, ¡Esta vez no me lo van a arruinar! – tomó mi rostro, haciéndome bajar la mirada y me besó, transmitiéndome todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones que tenía guardados y quería decirme. Sentí sus labios contra los míos, eran suaves y muy dulces, poco a poco, Lillie se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. – Moon… te amo.

Por fin, las palabras que tanto añoraba escuchar, aquellas que no lograron ser dichas en aquel festival hace tantos años…

Lillie estaba roja a mas no poder, esperando una respuesta mía, como si no la supiera ya.

\- Ven aquí. – le dije, extendiendo mis brazos, a lo cual ella respondió acurrucándose en mí. – ¿Necesitas que lo diga?

\- Si…

\- ¿A pesar de que ya lo sabes? – asintió. Yo suspiré, y la aparté un poco, para verla de frente. – Sabes que yo también te amo Lillie, más que a nadie en el mundo. – le aseguré.

La chica frente a mí sonrió, aunque ya lo sabía me hizo decírselo, no tienes remedio, Lillie.

\- Moon... – Depositó en mis labios un beso rápido y tomó mi mano. – deberíamos volver, los demás nos están esperando.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡el festival! – grité, lo había olvidado por completo. Pero no me culpo, después de todo, mi waifu que no había visto en siete años regreso a mi lado, ¿Quién se preocuparía por un festival?

Lillie jalo de mi mano para que comenzáramos a caminar escaleras abajo hacia el pueblo, yo gustosa la seguí.

\- Ahora que volviste, ¿vas a vivir en el laboratorio como antes? – pregunté, era una duda que acaba de surgirme.

\- No, ya no quiero ser una carga para el profesor Kukui, - respondió. – Viviré en el paraíso Aether.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Estaba preocupada por ella, pues no vivió buenos momentos ahí.

\- Si, estos años de reposo le han servido a mi madre para reflexionar, ella esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, ¿sabes? Por como nos trató. Ya no es aquella mujer que buscaba locamente la belleza. Y Gladio también estará ahí, no tienes de que preocuparte Moon.

\- Ya veo, me alegra escucharlo. – aseguré - Así que también vino Gladio, ¿Siguió entrenando en Kanto?

\- Sí. – afirmó. – Él y Silvally se han vuelto mucho más fuertes.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Quiero pelear contra él!

Lillie rió divertida ante mi declaración. – No has cambiado nada.

Entre platicas llegamos a la plaza, donde, al vernos, Hau y los demás se acercaron.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Hela a Lillie.

\- ¿Lo lograste? – esta vez fue Zarala.

\- ¡Todo perfecto, chicas! – respondía ella.

\- ¿Uh?, ¿De que hablan? – les pregunte desentendida, y las tres solo rieron entre ellas, lo que me confundió más.

\- Déjalas Moon, seguro son sus platicas entre chicas y eso. – intento animar Hau.

\- Yo también soy una chica, ¿Sabes? – él solo rió.

Durante todo el festival, Lillie y yo nunca nos separamos, no queríamos, a pesar de estar con los demás, necesitábamos estar juntas.

La fiesta termino, y decidimos volver a mi casa, Lillie pasaría aquí la noche pues ya era tarde para que volviera al paraíso Aether. Gladio por su parte fue invitado a dormir en casa de Hau.

\- Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa, Lillie. – le decía mi madre a la chica mencionada, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave.

\- Con-con permiso. – hablo la rubia, parecía un poco nerviosa. – Perdón por molestar quedándome aquí, señora. – se dirigió a mi madre.

\- No molestas cariño, aquí siempre serás bienvenida, ¿gustas algo de cenar?

\- Muchas gracias, ya he comido suficiente. – y vaya que sí, probo casi de todo lo que vendían.

\- ¿Y para mí? – le pregunté a mi mamá, yo si tenía algo de hambre.

\- Para ti no.

\- ¿Ehhh?, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué te dije en la mañana? Que si no traías una buena propuesta de trabajo te reduciría la comida, y apuesto a que te la pasaste vagueando por ahí, ¿O me equivoco?

\- Claro que te equivocas.

\- ¿Entonces conseguiste trabajo?

\- Ugh. – exclamé derrotada.

\- No hay cena para ti. – me dijo con una sonrisa, es un demonio. – bueno chicas, yo ya me voy a dormir, muero de sueño – se dirigió a su cuarto, - ah, por favor, no vayan a hacer nada pervertido esta noche, quiero dormir. – dijo esto y entro a su habitación.

Ante tal comentario no pude más que ponerme como un tomate, miré a Lillie, y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

\- Me alegra que su sentido del humor no haya cambiado. – comentó nerviosa, yo solo asentí.

Lleve a Lillie hasta mi habitación, como mi casa no era muy grande, tendríamos que compartir mi cuarto.

\- Ponte cómoda, como mi madre dijo, estás en tu casa. – le dije y caminé hasta el armario, de donde saqué dos juegos de pijamas, era algo común: short y blusa, sin más. Estoy segura que Lillie duerme con ropas muy distintas, pero es lo único que tengo yo. – Tomá, - le di un juego. – lo siento, es lo único que tengo.

\- No te preocupes, con esto esta bien. – me sonrió.

\- Solo espero que te quede, bueno, ya sabes por qué lo digo… - me le quede viendo un momento. – Has crecido bien. – hice una seña con mi pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- ¡Moon! – me recriminó, tapándose con ambos brazos. – N-No me mires así… - miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – camine a la salida. – iré a cambiarme al baño, tu puedes hacerlo aquí mientras. – dije antes de salir.

Al salir del baño, apague la luz de la sala y el comedor, y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto, cuando entre, no vi a Lillie por ningún lado.

\- ¿Lillie? – la llamé.

\- Aquí estoy. – contestó.

\- Hey, ¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿Tanto sueño tienes? – ya estaba acostada en mi cama, tapada hasta la nariz con la cobija.

\- No, bueno, es solo…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno… si me quedo algo apretada tu ropa.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Déjame ver! – llegue hasta la cama e intente quitar la cobija de enmedio.

\- ¡No! – ella la sostenía con fuerza.

\- Anda, déjame ver, aunque sea un poco.

\- ¡No! Aparte, ¿para qué quieres ver? ¡Pervertida! – me lanzó una mirada acusadora.

\- Fui descubierta. – dejé de forcejear, derrotada. Me pare de la cama y caminé hacia el armario de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué haces ahora? – me preguntó Lillie.

\- Sacaré algunas cobijas para mí, dormir directamente en el piso no es nada cómodo, ¿Sabes? – dije mientras comenzaba a sacarlas de un cajón.

\- ¿Dormirás en el piso?

\- Claro, no dejaría que fueras tu quien duerma ahí.

\- Hum… - bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunté preocupada.

\- No nada, es solo que pensé que dormiríamos juntas… - dijo con un tono suave y avergonzado, intentando cubrirse la cara con la sabana.

Me le quede mirando un momento. - ¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? – deje las cobijas que había sacado en el suelo, y me acerque para sentarme en la orilla de la cama. - ¿Lillie? – le hable buscando respuesta, pero ella había tapado su cara por completo por la vergüenza.

Se destapo hasta los ojos, para verme, - Pues claro que hablo en serio… no tengo problema con ello. – aseguró.

\- Lo hubieras dicho antes, - le sonreí, - no tienes por que avergonzarte de algo así. – me levanté para volver a guardar las cobijas que había tirado al suelo y regresé a la cama, donde Lillie ya me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos dirigidos hacia mí.

\- Entra. – dijo, gracias a su posición la cobija estaba ligeramente alzada, dándome oportunidad de ver su enorme sonrojo y cómo le quedaba la playera que le preste, lo cual hizo que se me subiera la sangre a las mejillas, pues tenía razón, le quedaba un poco ajustada.

Apagué la luz, y entre a la cama donde me esperaba aquella dulce chica, nada más entrar me abrazo, y, claramente yo no la rechacé.

\- ¿Estas segura que esta bien que durmamos juntas?, mi cama no es muy grande, ¿Sabes?, ¿No te incomoda? – le pregunté, pues quiero que ella se sienta bien.

\- Para nada, así puedo estar mas cerca de ti. – me dijo con cariño.

\- Lillie. – susurre su nombre.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que volvería a Alola justo en un día de festival.

\- Volviste en un día de fiesta, justo como el día anterior al que te fuiste.

\- Si, pero ahora no volveré a irme. – me afirmó.

\- Lo sé, - contesté, - porque, aunque quisieras, no dejaría que te vayas. – la abracé con más fuerza. – y si te logras escapar, iré tras de ti. – ella rió ante mis ocurrencias.

\- ¿Y si me voy sin decirte a dónde? – preguntó desafiante.

\- Te buscaré. – dije sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Incluso aunque no sepas dónde buscar?

\- ¡Te buscare por todos lados! – reafirmaba, mientras ella volvía a reír, escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello.

\- Sabes que te amo, ¿No, Moon?

\- Lo sé. – respondí, dándole un beso en la frente. – Yo te amo más.

Poco a poco, caí rendida ante el cansancio, durmiendo plácidamente al saber que no volvería a estar sola nunca más. Al saber que, finalmente, Lillie regresó a mi lado, y jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo.

…

…

Finolis.


End file.
